1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a flexible display and method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a flexible display applicable to an image display device. However, a variable range of the flexible display is normally limited to a predetermined value. If the variable range exceeds the predetermined value, the flexible display may be damaged. However, it is difficult for a general user to recognize the limited range of the variation of the flexible display.